RWBY Valentines
by OverlyOtaku
Summary: A single chapter story about team RWBY and their secret loves and desires being revealed on Valentine's Day. Though not very plot heavy, there is both Whiterose and Bumblebee. Also, content is intended for a mature audience.


Thursday, February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day. While most young men and women at Beacon Academy are getting ready to confess to their valentines, Ruby and Yang were preoccupied with another concern. For the past few days, Weiss and Blake have both been sneaking away from class. Naturally the two sisters were curious, maybe even a little jealous, about their partners being so secretive. Today, they decided to do some espionage, and find out what was really going on.

"Do you see them anywhere Yang?"

"No, not ye…get down!"

Yang forcefully shoved Ruby into a nearby bush and hid herself. Just in time too, as Weiss and Blake were walking right towards them. As they passed, Ruby and Yang could overhear Blake replying to Weiss.

"So then that's our plan for tomorrow?"

"Yes, but don't tell Ruby. I don't want her to know what we're doing."

"Sure, as long as you don't tell Yang. We should split up now, we don't want them to get suspicious."

Ruby and Yang regrouped themselves as they walked away.

"Ow. Did you have to push me so hard?"

"Sorry Ruby, but did you hear what they said? They have a plan…for Valentine's Day!"

"I did, what should we do?"

"Don't know. I feel bad about snooping, but they shouldn't keep secrets from us either. I say we each ask them and see if they spill the beans."

"I'll try, I don't know how much bean spilling Weiss is going to do though."

Yang followed Blake back to their dorm room. Having no idea what to say, she waited for a few minutes and entered afterwards.

"Hey there Blake! The other two aren't here yet?"

"No, not yet. You're the first besides me."

Blake was lying down on her bed, her eyes fixated on a book as usual.

"Sooooo… any plans for tomorrow?"

"Nothing in particular besides class. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. It's just that, tomorrow is Valentine's day, and everyone is all gaga over their crushes. Do YOU have a Valentine?"

Blake started to blush a little at this question. Yang could clearly see it too, even with Blake's face buried in her book.

"N-no. Why would I?"

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm your partner!"

"…Maybe later."

"Oh, so you DO have a crush? Who is it?"

"Knock it off Yang, that's enough."

"Can you tell me what they're like?"

"Yang, I swear I will punch you."

Despite her persistence, Yang couldn't learn anything else. Blake wouldn't budge an inch. Meanwhile, Ruby spotted Weiss walking down the hallway. She was about to turn the corner after her, until she heard Weiss talking on her communicator.

"Yes, classes are going well. No I'm not the team leader. I'm not sure why, I just… I'm sorry. Yes, I will train harder sir. I understand. Yes, I am coming home for the weekend. I was just wondering, would you mind if I brought a friend with me? No, it's not a boy. No, they won't cause any trouble either. Yes, they will be entirely my responsibility. Of course, thank you father. Goodbye."

Weiss let out a sigh at the end of her conversation. Ruby took a moment to prepare her thoughts, and then approached Weiss.

"Hello partner!"

"Ruby! I wasn't expecting you to be here!" Weiss said surprised

"Ah well…I just happened to be walking by and overheard your call."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't want to eavesdrop. I sounds like your father is rough on you."

"He is. He was expecting me to be team leader. He says that the Schnee family should be nothing but the best. There is something else bothering you though. That isn't your usual concerned face."

"Yeah, uhm…you asked to have a friend over. Are you inviting Blake?"

"What? Why would I invite her?"

"Well…you've been spending a lot of time together, and I heard you talking in the courtyard."

"You were spying on us!?"

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me?" Ruby begged, dropping to her knees with her hands together.

Weiss sighed, "Oh all right. I'll forgive you just this once, but you have to trust me more as a teammate, got it?"

"Got it," Ruby said as she nodded, a look of relief on her face.

"Actually, I was…I was planning to invite you. S-So, will you stay over for the weekend?"

Weiss' face was turning a bright red.

"Of course! I'd love too."

"Good. Now don't tell Blake or Yang this, but we were planning so that Blake could spend time with Yang without us involved. Understood? This stays between us."

"My lips are sealed."

"Very well, let's head back then."

For the rest of the night and into the morning, Team RWBY went about their normal routing. However, right before class started, Yang pulled Ruby to the side, away from everyone else.

"So, did you learn anything about what they're planning?" Yang said in a whispered voice.

"Uh, not really. But Weiss invited me to her house for the weekend, is it okay with you if I go?"

"Oh, I guess so. Well, I couldn't get much out of Blake, but if you and Weiss are away for the weekend, I guess that means her and Blake won't be spending time…err…together. Ah well, let's get to class."

Today's lessons seemed to last an eternity. Putting aside the fact that professor Port's lectures were boring, you could cut the suspense in the air with a knife. When class finally ended, the girls all headed right back to the dorm. Ruby and Weiss were already packed and had a private airship from the Schnee Dust Corporation waiting for them. After they said their farewells for the weekend and left, Yang began to speak.

"So, I guess we'll just hang around for the weekend, just the two of us?"

"It seems so."

There was a long, awkward silence between them. Both were searching for the right words to say. And then…

"Um, Yang. Do you remember yesterday when you asked if I had a valentine?"

"Yeah, and you punched me right?"

"Right well, this is sort of embarrassing, but, well, would you be my valentine?"

Stunned, Yang asked, "Really? You want me? Oh, is this why you and Weiss were meeting up and planning?"

"You were following us? Wait, did that make you jealous?"

"N-no! Not at all!"

"Don't lie Yang, I know when you're lying. You're not very good at it."

"Maybe a little?" Yang squeaked, pinching her finger and thumb together.

Blake laughed. "I'm actually kind of glad to hear that, I was hoping you felt the same way."

"Um…Blake, I…"

Without warning, Blake threw her arms around Yang and kissed her mouth to mouth passionately. They stayed that way for a while before falling over on Blake's bed.

"Wow," Yang gasped, "caught me off guard there."

"So what now?" Blake asked, lying next to Yang.

"Maybe…something like this?" Yang suggested, pulling out Blake's copy of _Ninjas of Love_.

"Where did you find that!?" Blake exclaimed. "And why do you have it?"

"Well, I wanted to find out what you liked. It seemed like one of your favorites, so I read it through."

The touching gesture stopped Blake in her tracks for a while.

"Yang, that's really sweet. I guess we can try that sort of thing, if it's okay with you." Blake said nervously.

"Yeah. But you take the lead, I don't really know much about this sort of thing."

"Really? But you're normally so assertive. Alright, here goes."

Yang lied down submissively as Blake began to undress her. Slowly, Yang's uniform came off, piece by piece, as Blake explored every square inch of her body, licking her and playing with her breasts. Yang felt like she was in heaven, every touch sent shivers down her spine.

"Yang," Blake panted, "I can't wait anymore, I want you now."

"Alright, go ahead kitten."

Blake quickly tore off her uniform as well and climbed on top of Yang. They began to grind against each other, pressing their bare, sweaty skin together. They exchanged one passionate kiss after another, entangling limbs and moaning with ecstasy. Blake buried her face in Yang's succulent breasts, as Yang played with Blake's Faunus ears, driving her crazy. For that time together, nothing else existed. They were lost in pleasure and passion.

"Blake, I can't hold out any longer!"

"Me neither! Yang!"

Blake and Yang embraced each other as they climaxed together. Their minds went blank and they collapsed on the bed.

"Blake, that was great!" Yang said exhausted. "I love you."

"I love you too Yang."

Both of them fell asleep in each other's arms. Meanwhile, at the Schnee manor, Weiss was finishing giving Ruby a tour of her home.

"Wow Weiss, your home is huuuuuuge!" Ruby said excitedly, stretching out her arms. "And your library is amazing!"

"Is it really that exciting? Really, you can be so childish sometimes. Anyway, it's getting late, we should prepare for bed."

Ruby and Weiss each bathed and dressed into their pajamas. As Weiss walked into the sleeping quarters, Ruby couldn't help but think about how beautiful Weiss was with her hair down.

"You know Weiss, you look really cute with your hair down."

"Do you really think so?" Weiss said, her face turning red.

"Yeah, I do!"

"Do you think I should wear it down more often?"

"Definitely. C-can I please brush it?"

"Oh, sure, go ahead."

Weiss handed Ruby her brush and sat down in with her back to Ruby. She was loving the attention Ruby was giving her hair. The whole time however, there was a question right on Weiss' lips. It took her a long time to find the courage to ask it, but now was finally the time.

"Ruby, do you…like me?"

"Of course! I mean, we had a rough relationship at first, but we're good friends now, right?"

"No, I mean do you LIIIIKE me?"

"Eh?"

"Geez you're dense!" Weiss exclaimed spinning around. "I love you Ruby! I need to know, do you love me?"

Weiss was surprised that she had just blurted that out. She quickly diverted her eyes to the floor as her face turned redder than ever. She was embarrassed that she could have said such things, and her heart was racing. Weiss looked like a shy child, playing with her hands and looking away. But as she bashfully looked up at Ruby, she saw tears in her eyes.

"Weiss…I…I love you too. I just didn't want to say it…because I thought that you would think I was weird for liking another girl, and that you wouldn't want to be around me anymore."

"Ruby, you dummy, of course not. You're the only one for me."

Weiss hugged Ruby as tight as she could. They were both crying at this point.

"I'm sorry Weiss."

"For what?"

"For being selfish. When you were talking to your dad, I was more concerned that you liked someone else than about you and your father."

"I forgive you Ruby. Besides, when things are tough, you are all I need to brighten my day.

"Weiss…"

Ruby and Weiss held each other at arm's length and stared longingly into one another's eyes. Slowly, they inched forward until their lips touched and they kissed, pouring out their emotions and desires. While their lips were still locked, Weiss lowered Ruby on to the bed and made her way down Ruby's body, pulling at Ruby's pajama bottoms.

"W-Weiss?"

"Just relax Ruby, and let me do this."

Weiss removed Ruby's pajama bottoms, revealing her panties with a cartoon Beowolf printed on them.

"Such childish underwear, it suits you."

"This is so embarrassing." Ruby mumbled, her hands covering her blushing face.

Weiss pulled down Ruby's panties so that they hung from one of her ankles. She then ran her hand against Ruby's smooth legs, along her inner thigh, until reaching Ruby's most private area. As she did, she brought her face up to Ruby's, pushed her hands away, and kissed her more while teasing her. Ruby couldn't help but moan all the while. Ruby was wet now, an invitation to Weiss. Carefully, she began to insert one of her fingers.

"Ah! Weiss!"

Hearing Ruby shout her name excited Weiss even more. She increased the pace, and one finger became two. Ruby couldn't keep the pleasure to herself. Weiss' touch was magical. Every movement of her fingers gave her pleasure beyond what she had ever dreamed of. Surely, if they were still at Beacon, somebody would have heard her screams and moans. The pleasure kept building and building, finally cumulating into an orgasm.

"AAAAAAAHNNN! WEISS!"

Ruby grabbed Weiss, pulling her face into the sheets. Her mind went blank, her reason shattered. Holding onto Weiss was all she could do to combat the feeling of flying. They both laid there for a while. Weiss felt great satisfaction, having given Ruby such pleasure.

"Alright Ruby, it's your turn to do me."

As she pulled herself up, she found Ruby passed out, no doubt from the mind-blowing experience. Frustrated, she grabbed Ruby and shook her.

"Ruby! Wake up, you dolt!"


End file.
